Believe In Me
by AsFierceAsChristian
Summary: Mitchie is crushing hard on Shane. Shane is crushing hard on Mitchie. Nate&Alyson are DYING to get them together. Will their plan work? Hopefully I will get about thirty chapters for this story. NOT A ONESHOT.


**Mitchie Torres - Demi Lovato**

**Shane Gray - Joe Jonas/Mitchie's 'Crush'**

**Alyson Geller - Alyson Stoner/Mitchie's Friend**

**Nate Gray - Nick Jonas/Shane's Brother/Alyson's Boyfriend**

**Shanae Richards - Aaryn Doyle/Mitchie's Best Friend **

**Anna Adeson - Shanica Knowles/Mitchie's Friend **

**I made a banner/background graphic for my fanfiction. It's not the greatest because I just use PhotoFiltre. You can see the graphic by going to my profile and clicking the link under Believe In Me. **

**It's currently 9:50, and I'm gonna write this first chapter until my fingers bleed. I wrote it already, but it got deleted. I was stupid and forgot to save it. So I am gonna try to remember everything, but I hope I can make it better than my first fanfiction story. **

**Believe In Me. **

* * *

Mitchie stirred awake and the shining light came in through her window blinds. A smile graced upon her face when she noticed it was time to get up. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She yawned twice and realized what it was.

The last day of school.

Tomorrow, she is going to one of the greatest known camps of all time. Camp Rock. She couldn't wait. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet.

"Hmm..what to wear.." Mitchie said to herself as she gently pulled a few things out. She pulled out an orange, three quarter length top, a greeenish/gray sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans, and brown moccasin type boots. **(To see the outfit, look at the link on my profile.)**

A small knock came from her door, a head peeked through.

"Hey Dad," Mitchie said as she was putting the hangers back into her closet.

"Hey Mitch, you excited for today?" Her dad asked as he put her breakfast down on her nightstand.

Mitchie's dad was dressed in a fancy business suit. He was a recording producer and manager. He worked alongside Keith Thomas. **( Look at my profile to see who Keith Thomas is.)**

"Of course. I've been waiting forever! High School is a draggg." She slurred on the last word. She hated high school.

Her dad laughed, "Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you tonight." He said as he shut her door.

Mitchie sighed. She barely ever got to see her dad. Her mom passed away when she was four. She wished she had a brother or someone to take care of her.

She got up from her bed and got changed. She looked in the mirror and picked up a compact, then, she put it down, "Umph, make up is useless." She said to herself. She put on her boots and went downstairs. She grabbed her bookbag, went outside, locked the door, then walked next door to her friend's house.

Her friend was already on her way over, so Mitchie just turned around.

"Hey Alyson."

"Hey Mitchie, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Heck yeah, especially because your coming with me." She said excited. Her dad got the 'hook-up' and got Alyson into the camp too.

"Yeah. I'm really glad for that. Thank your dad for me." She said, smiling.

"He said it was no problem. Your his favorite out of my friends." She laughed a little bit.

Suddenly Alyson's smile dropped, "What's wrong? Mitchie asked, concerned.

"I'm not gonna see Nate for two months!"

_Gaareat. _

"You need to have time away from eachother, gosh! You guys spend like 200 hours out of the week together!"

"Mitchie..theres only 168 hours in a week.." She said, looking confused.

"MY. POINT. You guys spend every single freaking minute together."

Changing the subject, "Anyway, when are you gonna tell Shane you like him?"

"Where the heck did that come from? And..never." She said, looking down.

"Why not? You guys are--"

"HEY GUYS!" Shanae said, running up to them, out of breath.

"Woah, dude, in a rush much?" Mitchie said, sarcastically.

"Haha, funny. Anna's dog was about to EAT me." She said strugging, trying to catch her breath.

"Eat you?" Mitchie said, acting all serious.

Shanae put her hands on Mitchie's shoulders, "EAT. ME."

**ROUF. ROUFF. ROUFF. **Anna's dog came running like it was his JOB.

"GUYS, RUN!" Shanae screamed at the top of her lungs and they all started running as fast as possible.

* * *

When they finally reached the school after almost being attacked, they were at their lockers gatering their stuff for homeroom. They all had the same homeroom, and they all had top lockers next to eachother.

When they all got their stuff, they walked to homeroom and sat down. Their seats we're in the back, it was pretty much soundproff back there. You could shoot a gun and nobody could hear.

"Where's Anna today?" Alyson asked.

"Sick. She got strep throat." Shanae, making gagging sounds. She hated sick people and their..sickiness..

"Hah, Shane alert." Alyson said to Mitchie, turning around.

Mitchie's eye's automatically got locked with his. He stopped where he was just to look at her.

_Man, she's gorgeous. _

Shane thought. All of his friends thought she was a suck up nerd with no life. She wasn't. Shane knew that. Shane had a HUGE crush on her. It was so pathetic that he would dream about her and write her name all over his binder. One time his brother, Nate, saw he was drawing Mitchie's name everywhere and he told Alyson. So Nate and Alyson both know Mitchie and Shane like eachother. But they promised not to tell.

Alyson suddenly felt something hit her head, she looked on her desk and there was a paper with Nate's name on it.

_Look at the way their looking at eachother! WE NEED TO TELL THEM. _

She smiled and wrote back..

_Lets do it during lunch. It's the last day of school and they are not gonna see eachother for two months!_

He looked up and smirked.

_Oh, your wrong. Shane is going to Camp Rock with you guys, too. He's only going because of Mitchie, though. _

Her eyes got bigger.

_A: REALLY? Dude, that guys in love. Why arent you going to camp? _

_N: You had to sign up at school last year, and I was sick that week, so I couldn't turn in the form. Remember?_

_A: Oh yeah, gosh darnet. Well, I'll miss you. :(_

_N: I'll miss you too. _

_A: So, at lunch?_

_N: At lunch. _

Class ended. It was lunch time. Nate and Alyson were in the supply closet making up a plan. They are now in the cafeteria.

"Hey Shane, how about we sit with Alyson and Mitchie today?" Nate asked his brother.

"I can't, dude. You know how my friends feel about Mitchie."

"Shane, it's the last day of school, please!" Nate begged.

"Fine. I'll just tell my friends I'l see them in TWO MONTHS." Shane said, sarcastically.

"Yes! Come on!" Nate said, grabbing Shane's arm. They approached the table Mitchie, Shanae, and Alyson were at.

"Can we join you?" Nate asked, politely. Then he winked at Alyson.

"Of course." Alyson winked back.

Shane sat down opposite of Mitchie, she was shocked.

_Why is he sitting here? _

"Okay, this is gonna be a stupid question, but do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Nate asked.

Mitchie and Shane started laughing at the same time, then..awkward silence.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, can I go first?" Mitchie asked, cheerfully.

"Sure." Nate said.

"Alyson, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Your dares are always bad!"

Mitchie scoffed sarcastically. "Have you ever kissed Nate yet?"

Alyson started blushing, and rolled her eyes around to Nate. "Not yet."

"Yet?" Mitchie asked, laughing.

"Yet!" Nate said. He grabbed Alyson face and pecked her lips. Then Alyson started blushing really hard.

"Whoo!" Shanae screamed.

"Shane, truth or dare?" Alyson asked.

"Dare." He said.

"Hmm..I dare you too..kiss Mitchie."

Mitchie AND Shane's eyes went HUGE.

"HAH! YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS!" Shanae burst out.

Mitchie started to glare at Shanae.

"Eh. Here goes nothing."

He started inching toward Mitchie then he whispered something really quietly, "Turn your head when I'm near your lips. So ill just get your cheek."

When he was about a centimeter away from her lips, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Haha, you never said where!" Mitchie started laughing.

"Darnet. I forgot that part.." Alyson said, looking at Nate.

**Okay. I know I said I'd write until my fingers would bleed, but I've written for an hour. ( I type slow, lol.) And theres nothing I can really add to this chapter. But I promise to get atleast ten-twenty chapters in the next two weeks because I'm on break. So i'll try to get one chapter a day. **

**-AsFierceAsChristian. **

**PS: I'm not the type of writer to stop if I dont get reviews. Because It's not really a big deal if I dont get them. So all I ask is that you read my fanfictions when they are updated. :)**


End file.
